Love So Soft
by HarleyChick91
Summary: Tessa and Mariah are sent out of town to pick up some equipment for GC Buzz. What happens when this trip turns into a weekend?


**A/N: Song used: Love So Soft by Kelly Clarkson.**

 **Love So Soft**

"Oh, come on! Are you seriously still on about that?" Following me onto the Crimson Lights patio, Kyle refused to let the conversation go. "Why are you so hell bend on-"

Stopping, I turned. "Kyle, I get that you're trying to be my friend but you need to quit. It's never going to happen. I've been down that road before and got burned. Badly. I'm not about to chance that again."

"Even if it means you'll never be happy?"

"Yes!"

"Hey, what's going on?"

Panic washed over me as the reason for this argument walked in the door. "Tessa?"

"Mariah, Ju-ooohf." Leaning forward, Kyle clutched his stomach. "God, woman. Redheads are violent little creatures." Shooting him a deadly glare, the man child grinned. Straightening up, he walked towards the main area. "I'm gonna go…"

Tessa waited until he was gone to speak. "Is everything okay? You've never elbowed someone before." She paused. "Thinking about it, I don't think I've ever seen you hit someone. He must have really pissed you off."

"Yeah, he…doesn't know when to stop." Trying desperately not to show how unsettled I was, I tried changing the subject. "What are doing here?"

"Coffee run. The people beside me are a new couple so…it's not very pleasant right now. Thin walls and everything. I was just going to get coffee, hang out, and write. You?"

"Uh…GC Buzz emails and stuff. Hilary's breathing down my neck even though my deadline isn't until next week."

Motioning towards my bag, a sheepish smile graced the musician's face. "You've got your laptop. Why don't you join me? I mean, we don't have to actually talk. Just, share the same space…" Tessa's voice trailed off.

My voice betrayed me once again, causing me to speak. "Sure. I'll get our regulars."

Tessa beamed. "And I'll grab our regular table."

 _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I shouldn't have said that. Why did I say yes? I have one email and no deadlines. I'll be stuck here staring at Tessa while Kyle's voice keeps filtering through my brain._ "Can I get a Café' Americano and a Caramel Macchiato?"

"Sure." Scrolling absentmindedly through FacePlace, I felt Tessa watching me. _There's something different about her. Did she hear what Kyle said? No. And besides, she wasn't mentioned. Our argument could have been about anything. But she knows me well enough to know whatever it was about really upset me because I'm not a violent person._ "Here you go."

"Thanks." Just as I turned to walk back, Tessa's head shot towards her notebook. "Voila. One large Americano." Placing the cup by her notebook, I sat.

"Thanks. I'll bring coffee tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Pulling out my laptop, I opened my emails and started "working." _She's been staring at a blank page for ten minutes. If she chews that pen any more, it might crack._ "Don't you normally have something in the background for noise? Other than mindless typing."

"Yeah, I do. I just forgot my headphones." Frustrated, Tessa ran a hand through her hair. The pieces feathered around her face.

"Here, use mine." Pulling them from my bag, I untangled the horrid mess.

"Thanks." Plugging them into her phone, the musician scrolled through what I imagined an endless number of playlists. Deciding on one, Tessa popped in an earbud and pressed play. A content sigh escaped the woman's nose as she relaxed. "Much better."

"Glad to help." Chuckling, I continued answering Hilary's email.

After a few songs, Tessa was in full-on writer's mode. When a familiar beat began, my fingers froze. Completely unaware of my pause, she continued softly humming. _Our song. Whatever playlist she's listening to has our song on it. It was never released though._

Finally, Tessa realized I had stopped typing and was staring at her phone as if it were a ghost. "Oh, s-sorry. I…I didn't mean…" Fumbling for the device, Tessa skipped to the next song. "I'm sorry."

 _Her voice is so timid. Just like it was when I finally let her apologize._ "It's okay. You were right: it is a great song." Unsure of where she stood, Tessa agreed and went back to writing. Scooting over, I put in the other earbud. "Can you play it again?"

"R-really?" Utterly confused, Tessa did as I asked.

Letting the musician's soulful voice capture me as it always had, warmth filled my chest. _I know this is about how I felt towards her, but I still like to think it could go both ways._ Sadly, even Tessa's voice couldn't drown out Kyle's in my head. _I honestly don't understand where he gets she's interested in me from. She's always smiled at me like she did on stage at the Fourth of July event. She didn't turn down Kyle because she likes me. It's because he's not her type. Not that I'm her type. Even though I really, really want to be._

"Who's currently in a world of her own and isn't hearing a word you're saying."

"Huh?" Looking towards Tessa, I couldn't figure out why she looked so amused.

"Mariah, did you hear anything I just said?"

 _That's Devon's voice. But, why is-_ "Uh, no. I didn't. Sorry." Laughing, the businessman told us to come by HWG to pick up the business card. Tessa and I were being sent on assignment to pick up camera equipment for GC Buzz. "Okay, we'll be there in a few."

Ending the call, Tessa studied me. "What had you so preoccupied that you didn't realize the music went from my playlist to Devon's voice?" Unable to think of anything, I shrugged. "Is this about what Kyle said?" Worry turned to irritation. "Do I need to kick his ass?"

"That escalated quickly. Uh, no. No need to do that. Let's get to HWG before Devon sends the cavalry." Packing up, Tessa followed me into the parking lot. "I can drive, if you want to save your gas."

Shrugging, Tessa smiled. "If you don't mind. That'd be great."

As I drove, Tessa continued to hum whatever song that was playing in her head. "What song is that?"

"Oh, just one I'm toying with. I've not locked anything down yet."

"It sounds good."

"Thanks. I'm not quite sure about lyrics. But it'll be different from what else I've written. More edgy with a dash of sexy mixed in."

 _Not sure it can get much sexier if you're singing it._ "I can't wait to hear it."

"You always were my biggest fan." She paused. "Even bigger than Noah."

"Yeah, well…both of us are, were, biased." _Shit. I need to get out of this headspace of wanting to be with her again before I slip up. We're in a good, comfortable place again. I don't want to ruin that._

"I guess." _I don't think she caught that. Good._ Pulling into the HWG parking lot, I grabbed my normal space and we went into the building.

Tapping on the door lightly, Tessa and I walked into the office. "Hey, I need you to go out to Madison and pick up the camera equipment they've been working on. I know it's late but we need it for tomorrow. Take Tessa with you. I can't have you falling asleep behind the wheel." _Take Tessa with me? On a road trip?_ "She has the company card. Take the SUV keys. The men there will load everything for you."

 _Tessa's watching me. She's waiting for me to protest._ "Okay. As long as you buy the road snacks and coffee."

Chuckling, Devon shook his head. "As I said, Tessa has the company card. Just don't go crazy."

"I'm too nice of a person to do that. But, we will be getting a lot of Starbucks." Glancing towards the quiet musician, I smirked. "You buying?"

Pulling out the sleek, black platinum card, Tessa held it between slender fingers. "Well, Devon's buying."

Fidgeting, the businessman eyed us. "This," pointing between us. "Is what makes me a little uneasy. Sending two women out of town on my dime." The amusement Devon tried to hide showed when Tessa and I shared a laugh. "Alright, grab the keys, stalk up on caffeine, and get on the road. If you must eat in the car, please clean it out before bringing it back. Be easy though. I've not even driven it yet."

"Okay. We won't eat anything messy or crumbly in the car. I'm so ready for those heated seats."

Snorting, I laughed. "I'll put in a mobile order to Crimson Lights so we can just swing by and grab it." Before I realized, I laced my arm through Tessa's. "Let's go."

A brilliant smile radiated from the taller woman. "After you."

Entering the parking deck, I clicked the key fob. "Nooooooo!" I clicked it again, just to make sure. Both of us were dumbfounded when the lights to a 2019, jet black, Lincoln Navigator lit up.

"We get to drive that?" Breathless, Tessa made her way around the luxury SUV. "And Devon's not even driven it yet."

 _She's so adorable. Like a kid on Christmas morning._ "And it's all ours. For a little while at least. Wanna drive?" Dangling the keys, I grinned.

"Hell no. I'm too scared to drive this." Climbing into the massive vehicle, Tessa buckled up.

A genuine laugh erupted from deep inside my stomach. "Okay. Fine."

After grabbing coffee, we made excellent time on our drive. Most of the trip was a two-woman concert that had both of us laughing and enjoying the drive. Catching her breath, Tessa wiped her tears. "I thought you said notes jumped off the page because they were afraid of you."

"They are afraid of me. I only sound good because we're exhausted and I'm harmonizing with you."

"We always did make a great team." A melancholy tension filled the car.

"We did. Maybe, maybe, once we get back, we can talk lyrics? I'd rather not release our song but something new…" Not getting anything from Tessa, I glanced over. A soft smile and impossibly tender eyes were on me. "Tessa?"

"You called it "our song." I wasn't sure you'd ever see it like that. I was worried when you found out that I still listened to it, that you'd be angry with me. I thought that hearing it again would bring back all of the pain I caused you."

 _I did. I did call it "our song." Great. Maybe this car ride wasn't the best idea._ Choosing my words carefully, I began. "When I first heard it, fully, I was…hurt. Angry wasn't all I was. The cut that was on the flash drive was raw. Untouched by Devon. I could hear the pain in your voice as you sang. Like I put into the words when I wrote them. We're very similar. When you came to me that night at GC Buzz pleading me to not mess things up for you, I thought you were using my feelings to get what you wanted. Now, I realize you were talking from your heart."

"I was, yeah." Clearing her throat, Tessa bit her lip. "I handled things horribly in the past. I'm so glad you've forgiven me." She paused, panic setting in. "Y-you have forgiven me, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. A long time ago, actually." Pulling into the address Devon gave us, I parked. "We've overcome a lot. And I'm glad." Yawning, I stretched. "Let's get this equipment and get home."

Entering the building, Tessa and I walked towards a taller man who looked as if he worked here. "Ah, Miss. Copeland! Just the woman I wanted to see."

"Marcus, correct?" I became nervous. _He seems a little skittish._

"Yes, I just got off the phone with Devon. There was an issue with one of the cameras. It won't be fixed until Monday."

"Monday?"

"Yes. We overnighted a part and it'll be here tomorrow by noon. It'll take until Monday to fix."

"Okay. Uhm, what else did Devon tell you?"

"That he's about to-"

"Call me." I finished. Answering my phone, I turned towards Tessa who was scrolling through her phone. "Hey, Devon. Since the stuff won't be ready until Monday, what do you want us to do? Hilary can put together a behind the scenes episode or something for tomorrow."

"Yeah, he called me probably right before you got there. Uhm…Stay the weekend and come back Monday. We can hold down the fort until then."

"Stay the weekend?" _With Tessa?_ As if she heard my thought, Tessa glanced up, worry in her eyes.

"Yes. Just don't go crazy with the company card. Stay in a nice hotel, get clothes for the weekend, whatever you need. I trust your judgement. Now, I need to go."

"Okay. Thank you, Devon." Ending the call, I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"What's going on?"

"Devon said to stay the weekend. We can use the company card to get a room, clothes, food, and everything else. Within reason, of course. Get the equipment and come back Monday."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Copeland." Marcus looked terrified. "This problem couldn't have been planned for."

Narrowing my gaze, I couldn't help but be curious. "Are you afraid that I'm going to yell at you?"

"A little?" Marcus twitched. "I mean, it wouldn't be the first time someone from GC Buzz has ripped me a new one."

"Hilary." All he did was nod. "Well, I can assure you, I'm not going to yell. Stuff happens." I smiled, trying to ease the man's worry. "Just make sure it's fixed by Monday. Please."

"Will do, Miss. Copeland."

"Call me, Mariah. Miss. Copeland, is awkward."

Realizing he was safe, Marcus laughed. "Deal. If you'll leave me your number, I'll give you a step by step update."

"Okay, sounds good." Jotting down my cell number, I gave it to Marcus. "Do you know about hotels around here?"

"Yes. There's one a few blocks from here. Tell them Marcus sent you."

"Thanks." With that, Tessa and I left to find the hotel.

"There it is." Tessa pointed. "Hopefully, we can get some food too."

"And clothes."

"Yeah, that too."

Entering the hotel, Tessa and I looked around. Dollar signs continued to add up with each step we took. Making our way to the front desk, we smiled. "Ladies, how may I help you?"

"A room would be great. We'd be checking out Monday."

"Of course." As Rick made our reservation, he glanced towards us. "We have the honeymoon suite or a two-bed room left. Which would you prefer?"

"Two bed, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

"As I live and breathe, Tessa Porter has returned." A young man, with far too much gel in his hair, wrapped an arm around Tessa's shoulders. "You're back!"

"Yeaaahh. Hey, Gabriel. How are you?"

"I'm good. How's GC treating ya? Sorry I missed the tour. You have got to come by and play at Jonny's." Gabriel's eyes fell on me. "And who might this be?" Taking my hand, he kissed it with a bow. "Gabriel, at your service. You are?"

"Mariah." Tessa spoke matter-of-factly.

Straightening up, icy blue eyes narrowed in Tessa's direction. "Territorial, are we? Interesting."

"No. Mariah can make her own choices." Wrapping her own arm around the man's shoulders, she continued. "But, I can always lend a helping hand."

Snickering playfully, Gabriel winced at the pain Tessa caused as she dug her thumb into his shoulder. "Right. Helping hand." Clearing his throat, he nodded. "Come by tomorrow night. We're having an open mic night. You'll love it."

"Ladies, what name would you like the reservation under? And how will you be paying?"

"Copeland and credit card." Pulling out Devon's card, I slid it across the counter.

"Oh, if I knew the two of you were-ow! God, woman!" Glancing back, I saw Tessa dragging Gabriel away.

"Your room is ready, Miss. Copeland. Is there anything I can help with?"

"How late does room service run?" Taking the card, I placed it back into my wallet.

"It runs 24/7."

"Fantastic. Thank you." With a nod, Rick told us our room number and how to find it. As I turned, Tessa and Gabriel stopped their conversation. "No need to stop on my account."

"We were done." Tessa smiled. "Is our room ready?"

"Yup. Room 205." _Hmm. 205. February fifth. That's when I finally let Tessa apologize. Why is my brain doing this to me?_

"What's that look?" Slight amusement played at the taller woman's face.

"What's what?" Green eyes narrowed in my direction. _Please leave it alone._

"That spaced, my-brain-is-screwing-with-me-again look you just had." Gabriel smirked, barely missing Tessa's elbow. "Anyway, I'll leave the two of you alone. See you tomorrow night." With a bow in my direction, Gabriel left.

Entering the elevator, I pressed the button for the second floor. "He's an interesting character."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. He's a fan from when I did the small tours. He's a really nice guy but doesn't fully understand boundaries."

"He reminds me of a lower budget Kyle."

Bursting into a fit of laughter, Tessa followed me towards our room. "That's the best description you could ever give him."

"Mmmhmnm. Do you remember if there was a clothing store near here?"

"Yeah, I think there's a TJ Maxx somewhere. Sadly, it's not open. I don't think anything is until the morning." Pulling out her phone, Tessa did a quick search. "There is a 24-hour Target still open."

"It's nearly eleven and we have nothing to sleep in or clean underwear. Might as well. Do you want to order room service or get something while we're out?"

"Let's just get something while we're out." Taking our purses, Tessa and I made our way back outside.

As we drove, I listened to the navigation system telling me where to turn. "I'm not sure what we did before GPS."

"Got lost." Tessa deadpanned.

"So, are you going to sing tomorrow night? Gabriel really wants you to."

"Only if my biggest fan comes along. I need someone cheering me on in the crowd."

"Plenty of people will be cheering you on. Oh, I see it. Who knew I'd be this happy to see the Target sign again. Before I came to GC and got my own money, this was all I could afford. Well, the sales rack."

"Oh, trust me. I understand how that goes."

Walking through the sliding doors, we were greeted by the smell of coffee and popcorn. Hearing Tessa's stomach growl, I laced my arm through hers and steered us towards the deli. "Food first. Then shopping."

"Woman after my heart." Realizing what she said, Tessa became awkward. "I…uh…"

"I know you well."

After a quick bite, we began shopping. We only got the essentials: a few pairs of underwear, a pack of socks, stuff to sleep in, a few dry groceries, and some toiletries. Tomorrow we'd go to TJ Maxx to get clothes. Since I was in the spotlight, I couldn't afford to look bad at any point. At checkout, I couldn't help but notice the underwear Tessa chose. _Great._ _Now all I'm going to do is imagine her in those._ Trying to push the thoughts away, only caused them to turn on me. _Oh, God. Tessa knows what I'm wearing too._

Heading back to the hotel, Tessa and I decided to turn in for the night. After doing our own nightly routines, we took our own beds. Deciding on listening to reruns of _The Adams Family_ , I relaxed into the pillows. Texting Sharon, I told her Tessa and I were settled in for the night and that we'd be back Monday.

 _Okay, Sweetie. How do you feel being around Tessa? I know you're not over everything. -S_ I coughed reading my mother's text.

"You okay?" Tessa glanced my way, brow raised.

"Yeah. I just swallowed wrong." Typing quickly, I placed my phone on the nightstand.

"Do we have a set time to get up tomorrow or is it whenever?"

"As far as I know, it's whenever. I mean, we don't have work here. Since we didn't know this would turn into a weekend trip, neither of us have our laptops. Devon told us he could hold down the fort."

"Awesome." Nuzzling into the pillows, Tessa turned towards me.

 _She's so beautiful._ "Yeah. It'll be nice turning off my alarm. Do you want the TV to stay on or can I turn it off?"

"Dealer's choice." Yawning, Tessa sighed. Sleep was getting closer. "Goodnight, Mariah."

"Night, Tessa."

Xxx

Smelling fresh Starbucks coffee, I groaned. "Coffee…" Hearing a soft chuckle, I sat up to stretch. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Just long enough to make coffee and use the bathroom." Offering me a cup, Tessa continued sipping hers. "Good morning."

"Morning. Thanks." Taking the first sip of coffee, I allowed the warm liquid to wake my muscles. "Mmm. Nectar of the Gods."

"Strong enough to walk. Just the way we like it."

"Yup." Neither of us spoke until we each finished at least one cup of coffee. It was an unspoken routine we had fallen into when Tessa lived at the ranch. Whoever woke up first made coffee and minimal words were spoken before the first cup was finished. Pouring myself a second cup, I topped Tessa's off. "What would you like to do today? Besides get clothes."

"Anything is good. We don't need to be at Jonny's until eight or nine." She paused. "If you still want to go. If not…"

"I want to see you sing again. That was the best part of open mic night."

"Thanks. Sadly, I don't have my guitar and lucky strap."

"Lucky strap?"

"Mmhmm." Finishing her second cup, Tessa went to get her another. "The one I always use."

"Why is it lucky? I've only seen you with one strap." Eying the musician, I waited for an answer.

"It's stupid." Trying her best to brush it off, she came back to sit on my bed.  
"Oh, no. You don't get to say that and not tell me."

Biting her lip, a soft blush painted Tessa's cheeks. "I got that strap the day I met you. My old one broke and I had just enough money to get a new one. If I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have been seen by Devon. I know I screwed up but I still think it's lucky."

 _She thinks that strap is lucky because she met me the day she bought it._ "It looks like it's about to break."

Holding the mug like it was a lifeline, Tessa stared down into the cup. "It has. Multiple times, actually. But I've sewn it back together." _I'm going to buy her a new one and somehow incorporate the old one into it. But I can't sew leather together. I can barely sew a button back onto a shirt._ "There's that look again. What's that about?" An amused grin played at Tessa's lips. "What did you say about starting something and not finishing it?"

"I didn't start anything." Finishing my cup, I smirked.

"Still not fair. That's the second time you've had that look in twenty-four hours. I won't push because I know it's not gotten serious yet."

"And how do you _know_ that?"

"Because you don't have that stress pulse yet. On your temple. But it's getting there. You have that crease between your eyebrows when I ask about it. It's not the "angry" crease but the "oh crap" one." Staring dumbfounded, I wasn't quite sure how to feel. _She's analyzed me better than anyone has. The little details that are so intimate. She knows them like she knows her favorite guitar._ Noticing my stare, Tessa stammered. "It's just…I know because we're friends. After so long, you pick up on the little things."

 _You only notice those things about people you love._ "Yeah, of course." _I know that Tessa's never truly happy until she has that crinkle on the side of her nose. Or when she's stressed, she hides it. When she's terrified her voice quivers just slightly._ "Let's get some breakfast. Then shopping."

TJ Maxx wasn't too busy. Tessa and I combed through the racks and got a few things to try on. Like every friendship, we gave the other pieces we thought the other would look nice in. All of mine showed off Tessa's collarbones and shoulders. _I always loved the off-shoulder look on her. I can barely focus when she wears a top like that but it's a lovely torture._ Staring at myself in the mirror, I turned in the dark blue top with a plunging neckline. _I wonder if Tessa picked these shirts because she likes seeing me in the style. I doubt it._

"Let's see the shirt. Eventually, you _will_ try that dress on."

"Oh, yeah? Why is that?" Opening the door, I leaned against the frame.

"Because every woman needs a sexy black dress in their closet. You don't have one yet. I saw the look in your eyes when you saw it. You loved the cut but are a little worried about it being backless." Looking over me quickly, Tessa nodded. "This is good but you already have five shirts basically like this in your closet. Just different colors."

"Oh, like you don't buy multiples of shirts that you like? Everyone does!" Following Tessa to the large, trifold mirror, I looked over her shoulder. "This looks good."

"Of course, it does. You picked it out." Turning, Tessa looked at every angle. "I think I'll get it. Or at least in the maybe pile." Grabbing my shoulders, the musician spun me around, pushing me towards my dressing room. "Dress. Put it on." Before I could argue, Tessa closed the door. "Try it on. We're not leaving until I see it."

"Okay. Okay. Fine." Undressing, I noticed Tessa's shadow under the door. _I know she can't, but it feels like she can see me. See me naked with all of my flaws._ Stepping into the dress, I snapped the buttons behind my neck. Fluffing my hair, I was stunned. _I look amazing in this. Wow._ The velvet hugged my curves and the little diamond shaped cutout showed just a peak of cleavage. The slit came up midthigh and showed off my pale skin. Turning, saw the back. _I wonder what Tessa's going to think._ Images of us going to some swanky event came to mind. Me in this dress and Tessa by my side. _If she touched my back in this…I'd crumble._

"Come on. I want to see." Opening the door, Tessa's jaw dropped. "Wow…Mariah, this…you really need to get this. If you don't get it, I will and give it to you."

 _She's nearly drooling. I kind of like it when she looks at me like this. Who am I kidding? I love it when she looks at me like that._ "You think?"

"Yeah. Do the turn, Superstar." Laughing, I obliged. "Definitely, getting this."

Xxx

Arriving at the small, hole-in-the-wall bar, Tessa took a steadying breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little nervous about getting on stage again." Fidgeting, Tessa peered into the dimly lit bar.

Taking the musician by the shoulders, I turned her to face me. "You will be amazing. The entire bar will be begging you to continue singing."

Tender green eyes looked straight into my soul. "You mean that?"

"I do, yeah." My heart pounded remembering when Tessa said those words to me. Before I could stop myself, I brushed a loose curl behind her ear. Realizing what I had done, I pulled away quickly. "S-sorry."

"Don't be."

"You gonna stand out here all night?" Gabriel opened the door. "Come on, Porter. Everyone wants to hear you sing. And I want to buy your girl a drink." The blood drained from Tessa's face before rushing back. We could hear Gabriel cackling from inside.

"I'm going to kill him." I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad you get so much enjoyment from this."

"Let's go inside." Allowing Tessa to enter, I tried composing myself. _Her girl. I like the sound of that. Ugh. I can't keep thinking like this. I'm never going to be Tessa's girl._

"Hey, Porter's back!" A blonde woman, mid to late twenties, came up and hugged Tessa. "Good to see you again, Tess."

"You too, Angie." _That's Tessa's fake smile. What's up with this woman? I don't like it whatever it is._ "Angela, this is Mariah Copeland. Mariah, this is Angela Carver."

"Yeah, you're that hotshot from GC. The one from The Hilary Hour."

"I'm not a hotshot, but I am the co-host of The Hilary Hour." I tried keeping my contempt hidden.

"First round is on me." Angela smiled, her eyes taking Tessa in. "Your normal?"

"No. A glass of red wine will work."

"When did you start drinking red wine?" Hazel eyes narrowed. "One glass of red wine coming up."

I waited until Angela was out of hearing distance to speak. "What's going on? You seem very tense."

"Uhhh…it's nothing. She just…"

"Has a super crush on you and wants to tear through anyone who stands in her way." _That was said with more irritation than I intended but it's out there now._

"Uh…yeah." Amusement played at red lips. "She's not my type though."

Before I could ask what her type was, the annoying blonde came back with two glasses. "One glass of wine for the very talented Rockstar." Turning towards me, she continued. "Oh, I forgot yours. So sorry."

"It's fine. I wouldn't want to drink poison." Tessa coughed trying to hide a laugh.

"Ladies!" Gabriel took a step between Angela and myself. "Shall we get Tessa on stage for a warm up?"

"Yes." The three of us spoke in unison.

"Mariah, would you come with me?" Placing her hand on my lower back, Tessa guided me towards the stage. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem a little tense. Like "snowflake" tense." Tossing the strap over her head, Tessa picked at the strings. "Ugh. I don't have my guitar picks."

"Oh!" Pulling one from my pocket, I held it out for the musician. Tessa's brow rose in question. "I always carry one with me. Just in case you ever need one."

"You are a life saver." Taking the worn red pick, Tessa snorted. "What happened to the design?"

"I, uh, when I'm nervous, I turn it between my fingers. And it's always in my pocket or…just use the pick!" _I am not about to tell her it's been in my bra when I don't have a pocket. I can't tell her that._

Beaming, Tessa hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Mariah."

 _Oh, how much I hope Angela is seeing this. I get a full body, two-armed, one hand cupping the back of my head hug while she gets an awkward side hug. I do love these hugs though._ Before leaning back, I nuzzled into Tessa's neck. _I love the smell of her perfume._ "What song are you going to sing?"

"Do you remember the one I was working on at Crimson Lights?" All I did was nod. "That one. I can't wait for you to hear it."

"Can't wait." _Thankfully, it's dim in here. I'm sure my cheeks match my hair._

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! May I introduce a familiar face to the stage. Come on up, Tessa!" The crowd cheered, chanting her name.

"You'll do fantastic." With a final glance, I made my way towards a nearby, front row table.

"Hey, everyone. Some of you know me and some don't. Tonight, I'm going to do an original song that I've been working on. I hope you like it. It's called Love So Soft." Taking a deep breath, Tessa kissed the guitar pick quickly before she started. "Every kiss is a door. Can I knock on yours? Can we knock a little more? If a touch is a keep. Keep on twisting, keep on locking, keep on turning me." Moving with the lyrics, Tessa was in her zone. "Let me in. I wanna be closer to you, let you under my skin. If I let you in, you gotta be careful with it."

 _She really is amazing when she's in her zone. I love seeing this side of her. This is where she belongs. When we get back to GC, we need to get her back behind a guitar or piano._

"Woohoo! Tessa! You rock, sexy!" Angela yelled from left of the stage. Glaring towards her, I was about to stand but a strong hand caught my shoulder.

"Nope. Don't do it." Gabriel made sure I wasn't going anywhere before pulling over a chair. "She's not worth it. Trust me. She's no threat to you when it comes to Tessa."

"Who says I think she's a treat?"

"If a thought was the truth, we'd be doing all the kinds of things I know you wanna do. But I need, need to know Mariah, will you protect me, respect me if I let you close?"

My attention snapped towards the musician as green eyes burned into me with a love and passion that I'd never seen before. _Is she singing to me or did she say that so I wouldn't start a fight?_ Glancing to the corner of the stage, Angela was nowhere to be found. _She was singing to me…_

"Do you still have doubts?" Gabriel smiled. "She's always been your girl, Mariah." The man nodded as he held a glass towards Tessa.

When the song ended, Tessa took a quick bow before nearly sprinting towards me. "You were amazing."

"You think?" A deep flush tinted the musician's cheeks.

"Definitely. Let's get out of here." Taking Tessa's hand, I called for an Uber.

On the way back to the hotel, both of us were buzzing. While it was a quiet ride, I kept a tight grip on Tessa's hand. Leaning over, I let my head rest on her shoulder. _Maybe this could happen._

Entering the hotel room, Tessa barely let me get the door closed before speaking. "Mariah, I-" Cutting he woman off, I kissed her. Pulling me close, Tessa reciprocated. "Is it safe to assume you're not angry with me?"

"Very safe." Pulling back slightly, I cupped the woman's cheek. "Tessa, if tonight has told me anything, it's that I'm not over you. When that… _blonde_ …hit on you, I wanted to claw her eyes out. The street Mariah nearly came out when you were on stage. Thankfully, Gabriel stopped me. Otherwise, I'd probably be in jail right now."

"Mmhmm. I noticed. It was kinda hot." Letting her hands slide to my hips, Tessa continued. "I always loved your passion." Gently, a slender finger teased the skin between my shirt and the waist of my jeans causing me to shiver. "It was one of the things that drew me to you."

Smiling, I caressed Tessa's cheek with my thumb. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I loved the way you always cheered me on at open mic nights and in the park. You genuinely care about my music. And always gave me your real opinion. You understand me on a level no one else does because you've been there. When I'm around you, I feel all nervous and warm inside and tingly all over…"

"Oh my God." Shaking my head, I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up my throat. "We are more in tune than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Those were my exact words, in a different order, that I told Kevin when I came out to him and talked about you." Heat crept up my neck. "I don't believe in fairytales or anything like that but…"

"I believe in us. Now, there's nothing holding me back from loving you. Or being with you…if you'll have me."

"I'd love to have you." Closing the distance between us, I captured Tessa's lips with my own.

Xxx

Returning to GC, Tessa and I dropped off the camera equipment to the roof deck before going by HWG. "We're back." My voice was a little cheerier than I intended.

"Welcome back." Devon didn't look up from his computer. "Hilary needs you at the studio. If I were you, I'd grab a bite to eat first. You'll probably be there until after you shoot tonight's episode."

"Okay, will do." Turning to leave, I didn't make it to the door before Devon continued.

"How was the trip?" Leaning back, there was a knowing amusement in his voice. "I hope it gave the two of you time to talk."

Sharing a glance, Tessa and I studied our boss. "Did you…?"

"Not fully. The equipment needed to get picked up but there wasn't a part ordered. I've seen all the stages of your friendship. The way you look at each other now is how you looked at each other when I was dating you and Tessa was dating Noah. It was just a matter of time before the two of you ended up together. The sexual tension was killing everyone."

I stared dumbfounded at my ex. "Knowing that if we spent alone time together, one of us would crack?"

"Mmhmm." Devon grinned. "Who was it? You or Tessa?"

"It was both of us really. I got defensive when a guy kind of hit on Mariah and she was livid when a girl hit on me." A devilish grin tugged at red lips. "It was rather endearing."

"Endearing? Right." Devon smirked, folding his arms. "Either way, I have some paperwork I need Tessa to work on and you needs to head to GC Buzz before Hilary calls me, again, wanting to know if you've returned."

"Alright." Smiling, I hugged Tessa quickly. "I'll see you later."

"Later."

After many grueling, Hilary barking orders at everyone hours, I was finally free to go home and relax. Since Sharon and Nick were gone, I had the house to myself. Pouring a glass of wine, I filled the large tub with steamy liquid and bubbles. Turning on some soft jazz, I dimed the lights and "lit" the fake candles.

Slowly, I sank into the tub and loved feeling the water loosen my stiff muscles. _The hotel bed did a number on my back._ Sipping the wine, I let my head rest on a towel as I got lost in the music. _This weekend was fantastic. I found out Tessa actually has feelings for me and wants to be in a relationship. I can't believe it's finally going to happen. I'm terrified to open myself up again but this time will be different._

Hearing a familiar ringtone, I smiled, answering the video call. "Hey."

"Hey." Dark brows creased. "Why is it so dark?"

"Because I'm enjoying a glass of wine and a hot bath." Tessa's jaw clenched slightly. _I wonder what's going through her head now._ "Nick and Sharon won't be back anytime soon so I decided to take advantage of their giant tub."

"Lucky. I don't even have a tub." Taking a sip of her own wine, she continued. "I can let you go so you can relax. I was about to start a movie and wanted to check-in."

"No, it's fine." Moving bubbles, I made sure nothing below my collarbones showed. "If you want, you can come over." Tessa's brow rose, a grin playing at her lips. "To watch a movie!"

"I was about to say: moving us along pretty fast, are we?" She paused, debating her words. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love to share a bubble bath with you one day. But not just yet." _Mmmm. That sounds lovely. Seeing Tessa covered in bubbles, naked…._ "You alright over there? You got quiet."

"Fine." I squeaked. "Just…thinking."

"About?" Tessa drew out the word. Her voice had dipped into a borderline seductive tone. "Hmmm?"

"Do you really want to know?" _I know she's imagined me naked before. Mainly, because I slipped and said I'd have to tape a show naked. I know that sheepish grin. But now, now we could imagine and not worry about hurting anyone._

"I asked, didn't I?" Tender green eyes had darkened with lust.

"You did. But, I'd rather you be here."

A soft moan escaped Tessa's wine-stained lips. "As much as I would loooovvve that, I want our first time to be special. Us together, not over the phone." Biting her lip, she continued. "Although, the thought is very sexy and will definitely be saved for a later date." The musician tried not to squirm as her thoughts started to wander.

"You're right. We should wait." _But there are no promises that I won't think about certain things the second we end this call. It wouldn't be the first time I've thought about the dark-haired musician when I've been alone and won't be the last._

"You're going to think very naughty things once I end this call, aren't you?" Tessa grinned. A devilish glimmer in her eyes.

"So are you!"

Shrugging, Tessa tried playing innocent. "Me? Not a chance."

"Do you hear that?" I paused, "I'm pretty sure the glass cracked on the bullshitter alert alarm because of that statement."

A wholesome laugh erupted from the musician. "Mmm maybe. But I know I won't be alone…"

Hearing the front door open, I jumped. "Shit! Nick and Sharon are home early." Letting my head fall back, I groaned.

"Well, with that, I'm going to let you get dressed before they catch you in a bubble bath, naked, talking to me. I'm sure that is not the way you want Sharon to find out we're together." She paused. "We are…together…aren't we?"

"Very much so." After a quick goodbye, I hopped out of the tub, dried off, and slipped into a robe.

"Mariah, are you home?"

"Yeah! I'm in here. Be out in a second." Letting out the water, I rinsed out the tub and turned off the music. Pulling on a robe, I exited the master bedroom. "Hey, guys. I was just…uh…"

"Enjoying your free time?"

"I wanted a tub big enough so everything could be under water at once."

Laughing, Sharon agreed. "True. Well, I'm going to make something to eat. Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, I've got some news."

"Oh?" Nick chimed in. "Work or personal?"

"Personal. I'm going to go change and be right back."

After changing, I made my way back into the main part of the cottage. "Smells great, Mom."

"Thanks, honey. What's this news you have?" Bringing the last dish to the table, Sharon sat across from Nick while I took my normal seat.

"Tessa and I are finally together. We talked and came to terms with the fact that neither of us have moved on. We're both in a good place and want to try to be happy. Together." Nick and Sharon were both quiet as this new information sank in. "I know you both have your own issues with Tessa but…"

"I'm happy for you, Mariah." Sharon smiled. "Yes, I have my own opinions about Tessa, but she makes you happy. She's changed over the past year and a half. For the better."

"I agree with, Sharon. Tessa has changed. Both of you have since everything calmed down from…" Nick's voice trailed off.

"Yeah." I cleared my throat. "We have changed."

"We support you." Nick added.

"Thank you."

Once Nick and Sharon went to bed, I laid in mine thinking about the dark-haired musician. Scrolling through pictures I took over the weekend, I edited a few of Tessa on stage. _If we're going to get her music career back, she'll need some great candid pictures. Ones where she's not posing._ The next picture was one Tessa had taken. At the last minute, she turned to kiss my cheek. The next picture was right after. The smiles we had were genuine and bright. Like nothing else in the world mattered as long as we had one another. Shamelessly, I made it my new wallpaper.

As if knowing I was thinking about her, Tessa's face popped up on my screen. Swiping to answer, I held the phone to my ear. "Hey, you. Were your ears burning." I paused, "or whatever the phrase is when someone is thinking about you."

"Were they pure thoughts or…"

 _She's smirking._ "Yes, they were pure." I chuckled. "I was about to send you some pictures we took over the weekend. I was thinking, maybe we could create you a FacePlace page and post some videos of you playing. Maybe another label will sign you."

"Mariah-"

"After seeing you on stage this weekend, I was reminded of just how much music is your zone. You can do so much more than be an amazing assistant." I paused, feeling my heart race. "And maybe we could do some songs together. You said we'd be amazing partners once."

"I did say that. Now that we're together, I think we'll be even more amazing. I'm not one for sappy love songs, but I think you might just inspire my first."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, you wouldn't have to hide it. Nick and Sharon are on board with our relationship. I told them tonight."

"That's great. I was worried about how they would react considering…"

"Same." Yawning, I nestled into my pillows. "We'll talk more tomorrow about the idea."

"Sounds good but knowing how your mind works, you've already gotten a business plan worked out in your head."

"I kinda do, yeah."

"I can't wait to hear all about it. Goodnight, Mariah."

"Night, Tessa." Ending the call, I made sure my alarm was set. Before falling asleep, thoughts of my girlfriend filtered through my brain, leaving me feeling happy and loved.


End file.
